This invention relates to frames for supporting files and, more particularly, to a novel and highly-effective frame adapted to fit into a desk drawer or similar housing and to support a multiplicity of hanging files. The files themselves are conventional. Each has a pair of reenforced top edges, and each edge is formed with an extension at each end. The extensions are adapted to engage a pair of parallel spaced-apart horizontal side rails, and a web for holding papers, etc., extends between the reenforced edges and hangs downwardly therebetween.
Frames holding such hanging files are well known and have changed little over the years. They typically comprise a pair of end supports each formed in two pieces. The pair of parallel horizontal side rails that extend between the end supports are clamped at opposite ends between the two pieces of each end support.
The bottom piece of each end support is genarally U-shaped with a horizontal flange at the top of each leg of the "U", and the top piece of each end support is a horizontal bar that extends across the top of the U and flairs upwardly at each end to provide a space for inserting and clamping the ends of the parallel horizontal side rails.
This conventional frame has served adequately for many years but has certain drawbacks. It has more parts and is more expensive and harder to assemble than is desirable in a "low-technology" consumer item. In particular:
1. The typical conventional frame has at least 10 parts (two side rails, two end supports each comprising a lower U member and an upper cross bar, and four fastening means each comprising at least one part).
2. Because of this construction, each end support when assembled has generally the shape of a rectangle (a lower U member capped by an upper cross bar). This consumes a substantial amount of material (usually metal) and limits the number of frames that can be packed in a shipping carton without exceeding acceptable weight norms.
3. The substantial weight of the conventional frame adversely affects not only the cost of materials but also the shipping expense; and the relatively complex design adversely affects manufacturing costs. All of these factors combine to increase the cost of a conventional frame for hanging files to a level that militates against the realization of the full potential of the hanging file method of storage.
4. For reasons of economy, frames for hanging files are shipped knocked down and must usually be assembled by the end user. While the conventional frames are not highly complex, written assembly instructions are necessary, and tests have shown that an average of 5 to 7 minutes is required for assembly by an untrained person, some end users being unable to complete the assembly at all.